Anti-Cosmo
- Fish= - Rat= - Cow= }} |gender = Male |haircolor = Blue |eyecolor = Green |species = Anti-Fairy |age = 10,000 |enemies = Cosmo Cosma Jorgen Von Strangle Timmy Turner |affiliations = Head Pixie, Professor Finbarr Calamitous (both formerly) Anti-Fairies |homeworld = Anti-Fairy World |goal = Universal Domination. Timmy to be his godson. |parents = Anti-Papa Cosmo (father) Anti-Mama Cosma (mother) |spouses = Anti-Wanda Anti-Cosma (wife) |children = Foop Anti-Cosma (son) |grandparents = Grandpa Anti-Gonzo (grandfather) Grandma Anti-Cosma (grandmother) |others = Cosmo Cosma (counterpart) |first = That Old Black Magic |voiced by = Daran Norris |siblings = Anti-Schnozmo (brother)|occupation = Ring Leader of the Anti-Fairies |residence = Anti-Cosmo's Castle |aliases = AC (Short for Anti-Cosmo) |friends = Anti-Fairies (Possibly) |interests = Plotting for Univeral Domination trying to make Timmy Turner his dreadful godchild (sometimes)}} Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma is the English Anti-Fairy counterpart of Cosmo. He is the husband of Anti-Wanda and the father of Foop. Character Since all Anti-Fairies are complete opposites to their Fairy counter-parts, Anti-Cosmo is the total alternative to everything that makes up Cosmo. While Cosmo is kind, caring, and amazingly dumb, Anti-Cosmo is an evil genius, criminal mastermind, and ruthless in his ambition to become more powerful so he can cause even more bad luck among humans, an ambition shared by all his Anti-Fairies cohorts who he is apparently the ringleader of. After he is permanently freed from Jorgen Von Strangle's captivity, he and his race move to Anti-Fairy World where he rules over them from his castle. 'Description' ".]] Anti-Cosmo has a blue and black color scheme consisting of a blue bowler hat in place of a crown, fangs, and bat wings like those of all Anti-Fairies. He wears a monocle over his right eye which he cannot see without, and wears a kind of coat or suit and, unlike Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo speaks intelligently with a cultured British accent. He is married to Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo's castle is most likely not open to anyone except those Anti-Cosmo permits such as when the Pixies temporarily became his allies in "Fairly Odd Baby". Since Cosmo used to be the last Fairy baby ever born, Anti-Cosmo may have been the last Anti-Fairy baby ever born until Anti-Wanda gave birth to Foop. 'Personality' Being Cosmo's complete opposite, Anti-Cosmo is far more intelligent, evil, and devious than most other villains on the show, let alone his counterpart Cosmo. However, it is usually because of his slow witted wife, Anti-Wanda, that he fails at his plans, or otherwise Timmy gets the best of him. He is not been shown to get angry much (except with Cosmo who he regards as mind-numbingly stupid) and actually seems to usually take a curious delight when thinks don't go his way. He can be seen as a sore loser in "Balance of Flour." Background On Friday the 13th, the Anti-Fairies got loose and started wreaking havoc on Timmy's trip to Adrenalland by causing bad luck all over the place. The Anti-Fairies were originally invisible, and could only be seen with a device that, when Timmy put on, he saw and met Anti-Cosmo. Being Cosmo's opposite, Anti-Cosmo was extremely intelligent and was respected as their leader. In his next appearance, Cosmo's Fagiggly Gland goes bad and he needs a replacement, and the only match is Anti-Cosmo, who escapes from captivity shortly after the transplant. Anti-Cosmo told Cosmo to not look for him, but Cosmo does not obey and finds Anti-Cosmo behind him. Anti-Cosmo then realizes part of Cosmo is in him before leaving. Post-Captivity After he and the bulk of his race escaped from Fairy World's jail, most of the Anti-Fairies took up residence in Anti-Fairy World to plot their next move against Fairy World and Earth. After the first fairy baby in eons was born to Cosmo and Wanda, Anti-Cosmo plotted with the Pixies in an attempt to steal the young baby Poof before his magic could be controlled by the Fairies. They did not succeed and Anti-Cosmo and HP ended up being raisins for Jorgen's cereal temporarily. Later Anti-Cosmo demands equality and is not happy that fairies are appreciated for things they create when Anti-Fairies have created things too. Anti-Cosmo then begins to question why there is no Anti-Fairy for Poof since there is supposed to be an Anti-Fairy for every fairy. He then notices the symptoms that Anti-Wanda had for anti-fairy pregnancy. Anti-Wanda then gave birth to Poof's Anti-Fairy equivalent, Foop, who is even more evil and untrustworthy than Anti-Cosmo. Foop betrays his race and turns Anti-Fairy World into a cute and cuddly place, much to its residents' horror. Despite this, after Foop was captured and the damage he did was reversed when Poof made him cry. He was then taken away to Abracatraz where he would be held for rehabilitation. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda then paid him a visit, hoping to slip him some tools to escape. Although Foop eventually did manage to escape, it was by his own devices and not with the help of his parents. .]] Contradictions When Anti-Cosmo was first introduced, Timmy could only see him with special "Anti-Fairy Goggles" as all Anti-Fairies were invisible to humans. Anti-Cosmo mocked Timmy, saying that the foolish boy freed him and his ilk after centuries of captivity. In later episodes, Anti-Cosmo and the other Anti-Fairies are visible by Timmy without any need for special gear, and this concept of invisibility seems to have been dropped entirely. The Anti-Fairies may now be seen on Earth due to Jorgen taking away their ability to be invisible on Earth in ''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide. However this does not explain how they can be clearly seen in "The Gland Plan" since that occurred before the former episode, however it is possible that the anti-flight and magic uniforms they were wearing prevented that since the Anti-Fairies's invisibility may have come from their magic. In the episode "Balance of Flour" it is said that the Anti-Fairies and Fairies fought in ancient times to decide who gets to have godchildren, but they decided to settle this dispute by holding an annual baking contest. The Fairies always won every year from then on. This contradicts what Jorgen and Anti-Cosmo said about the Anti-Fairies being kept locked up for centuries unless this was after the ancient times and the Anti-Fairies did something that was so unspeakable that caused them to be locked up for so many centuries. Relationships Relationship with Anti-Wanda Anti-Cosmo thinks of his wife much like Wanda does of Cosmo, a dimwitted but lovable spouse. Of course Anti-Wanda is the opposite of Wanda, and she is mostly like Cosmo in personality and actions. They both have a big mess like Cosmo and Wanda, but still seem to care for each other. Relationship with Foop From the very first day Foop was born, Anti-Cosmo's relationship with his son was on the very edge. After all he tried to act like a responsible father but Foop went overboard by zapping him. Deep down though Anti-Cosmo loves his child, and tries to help Foop escape by sneaking a nail-filer into his playpen cell at Abracatraz prison. Foop later escapes by his own means, and has not been seen with his family since. Opposites *Anti-Cosmo is the complete opposite of Cosmo in terms of intelligence. Whereas Cosmo is considered a lovable idiot, Anti-Cosmo is a diabolical criminal mastermind. *Like all Anti-Fairy, he has blue hair, shirt, and skin, black wand, wings, and is a villain. *Anti-Cosmo is the leader of the Anti-Fairies while Cosmo is always told what to do by other fairies, or bullied by them. He also appears to be British. *Cosmo gave birth to Poof, but Anti-Cosmo didn't give birth to Foop, who was instead born from Anti-Wanda. See also *Anti-Cosmo's family *Anti-Wanda - his stupid but beloved wife *Foop - his infant son, who is already even more evil *Anti-Fairies - the race he rules *Anti-Fairy World - his kingdom *Anti-Cosmo's Castle - where he lives. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Magical Category:Main Villains Category:Anti-Cosmo's family Category:Movie Villains Category:Heroes